This invention relates generally to a power pack for an automotive exterior mirror assembly and specifically to an exterior mirror power pack having a large diameter pivot cup.
Glass mirrors used in exterior mirror assemblies for automotive vehicles have become increasingly heavy due to the many added features such as electric heaters and electrochromic dimming units. This weight, when subjected to gravitational forces and the normal vehicle vibration, will create optical distortion of the mirror. This problem is exacerbated further when mirrors are used in combination with motorized power packs. However, vibration problems can be reduced in a number of ways. One such way is to use lighter weight materials. A second method is to use what is known as a "clam shell" power pack housing wherein two outer surfaces are in frictional contact, thereby dampening the mirror from vibration; this is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,899 entitled "Adjusting Device For Motor Car Mirrors", issued to Oskam on Aug. 4, 1981, incorporated by reference herewithin. A third method to reduce mirror vibration is by use of a planetary transmission drive unit; this can be observed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,538, entitled "Motor-Car Mirror Adjustable About Two Perpendicular Axes", issued to Oskam on Sep. 26, 1978, incorporated by reference herewithin. A fourth method uses a partially spherically shaped pivot cup which is held in frictional contact against a housing. Examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,555 entitled "Electric Remote Control Mirror Apparatus", issued to Enomoto on Sep. 29, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,571 entitled "Support And Drive Unit For Mirror Devices", issued to Kimura on Sep. 15, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,166 entitled "Electric Remote Control Mirror With Half-Ball Portion", issued to Enomoto on Nov. 26, 1985; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,954 entitled "Motor Driven Remote Control Mirror Device With Shaft Portion Pivot Not Coincident With Shaft Axis", issued to Enomoto on Mar. 26, 1985, all of which are incorporated by reference herewithin. Nevertheless, while these patents have improved the art, the patents using pivot cups usually have a cup with a relatively small cross sectional diameter. Moreover, these pivot cups are integrated into the mirror casings.